Height Advantages
by SewingSlytherin
Summary: There were certain distinct advantages to being tall. Viktor and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Viktor decided that there were distinct advantages to being tall. A few were fairly obvious, like being able to reach further than his opponents playing quidditch and reach the snitch first. Or being able to reach the sweets his wife hid in the tallest cupboard.

But as he stood on the crowded subway with his beautiful wife, he was glad that he was able to reach the railings that she couldn't while she held onto him for balance. It wasn't that he was worried of falling over. But Hermione wasn't as assured of his balance as he was.

He thought that being able to stay on his broom after sudden stops from going speeds that she thought were insane, were probably similar enough to the sensation of the train stopping. But he wasn't going to argue with her. She had just told him to hold on and then buried her face in his chest.

He enjoyed being able to hold her close. She wasn't always particularly fond of curling up into his embrace in front of people, but she really didn't like the idea of falling over. And Viktor wasn't going to let something as confusing to him as the subway stopping him from enjoying having her so close.

The door opened on a stop, and Hermione looked at the sign. "Our stop is next," she said.

Viktor nodded as the doors shut with a swish and Hermione tightened her grip on him. He wasn't complaining, but he was curious why she had insisted on the subway if she wasn't particularly comfortable with it.

"Vhy are ve taking train again?" he asked.

"My parents are meeting at the station. It's much easier than explaining portkeys and apparition to them. Better that we just meet them at the station."

"And vhy not apparate there?" Viktor asked amusingly.

"One portkey ride was more than enough for one day. I don't like feeling like I'm going to get squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste," she said.

Viktor smiled a little at her description of magical travel. Even floo powder, the simplest and easiest to use mode of transit aside from brooms, could leave a user feeling discombobulated. And Viktor knew that his wife, even after all her time in the wizarding world, was still not comfortable with any of the sensations.

The train slowed to a stop again and the doors dinged open. Hermione unfolded herself from her husband, a slight blush gracing her cheeks as he took her hand in his. They left the carriage and went to go find her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione found that there were certain disadvantages to being shorter than her husband. The most annoying among those being that Viktor would try to sneak snacks from her secret stash without her noticing. She most certainly did notice.

But when he helped her reach a book from tall shelves in the store, or hide Christmas presents from everyone, she found that she didn't mind as much. She enjoyed it more than she would admit to.

She watched him sneak furtive glances around the kitchen. Obviously he didn't see her, since he wandered over to the cupboard where she kept the biscuit tins.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked. Her tone was a lot softer than her words.

"Hermione," he said in shock. "I did not see you there."

 _Obviously not,_ she thought. But instead she smiled. "Are you hungry? I can get you something better than biscuits."

"I am not that hungry," Viktor said to his wife. "Just wanted something small to eat before brushing my teeth."

Hermione laughed at that and hugged him, watching him closely so he only took one biscuit out of the tin, instead of the three or four he normally tried to sneak.

Sometimes him being tall could be frustrating. But sometimes it gave her things to laugh about.


	3. Chapter 3

There was one thing that Hermione loved about being shorter than Viktor, and it was the ability to fit into his shirts rather nicely. If she did say so herself. She wore them around the house as dresses, but put pants on if she had to leave the house.

She loved the way the fabric billowed and flowed on her, and how it smelled. The smell was the best part because it smelt of Viktor. His soap and the scent that was just him. She couldn't really explain it.

Viktor found it amusing when she wore his shirts and jerseys. They were much too large for her, drooping over her small frame. But he loved the way that she marked her territory by wearing them. And he especially loved seeing the word Krum when she wore his jerseys.

She was dancing and dusting in one of his shirts when he came home from practice. He stood in the floo for a moment, just watching her. She wasn't paying him any attention, focused more on the song than the task at hand.

The neck of his jersey was hanging off her left shoulder, exposing some of the flesh underneath. He loved seeing his wife in his jerseys, even if he would never tell her that. But he couldn't even bring himself to be mad when she stole them from him.

"How vas your day?" he asked.

She stopped singing, turning around with a huge grin on her face. "Not too bad. I got a lot done, and I'm excited for the weekend to get here.

Viktor wasn't playing a game, and Hermione had managed to clear her schedule. It was nice to get a day just to the two of them.

Viktor leaned down to kiss her, and all thoughts disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was very glad that her husband didn't drive much. She wasn't as tall as he was, and he always moved the seat back to the point where she couldn't reach the pedals. He did say that he wasn't sure how she managed to get into the car with the seat so close to the wheel.

Viktor was secretly glad that his wife was shorter than him. He had gotten more used to muggle things over the years, but wasn't nearly as comfortable driving a car as she was. He could do it, but he didn't like it. It was the same way that Hermione felt about brooms.

Neither of them was thrilled when they had to drive after the other. And so, Hermione took it on herself to do most of the driving. It was an arrangement that they were both alright with. Even if they wouldn't say it out loud.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot. What happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was considerably shorter than her husband. And she usually made a distinct effort to wear heels when they went on dates. It certainly made it easier for her to kiss Viktor.

She held the heels in her hand. She knew that her balance wasn't the best since she had gotten pregnant. And so, it made more sense to wear the flats that were on the floor. She still wanted to wear the heels, in spite of the difficulty.

She rested her hand on her ever so slightly swollen stomach. She wasn't upset with the situation. She was thrilled. But she knew that she would miss being able to reach up and kiss her husband as easily as she used to.

"Are you ready?" Viktor asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head. "I'm still debating about the shoes," she mumbled.

Viktor put his arms around his wife. He knew that she felt small. And he was well aware that he wasn't making the situation any easier. He couldn't change how tall he was.

"You should vear the flats," he said.

"I know," Hermione said. She fiddled with the heels still in her hand. "I just don't want to."

Viktor took the shoes from her, and set them on the floor, before facing her. He kissed her, lifting her up in the air. She gave a little squeal before kissing him back.

Hermione melted into him. Maybe being short wasn't such a bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione tripped over her feet. She cursed her common sense for abandoning her when she had picked out her shoes for the gala. She should have picked something much more sensible.

On the one hand, she liked being taller. And the heels did give her an extra five inches of height. It was still considerably shorter than her husband, but she liked to actually be able to reach up and kiss him without feeling like he was bending in half. Or her feet were completely off the ground.

On the other hand, it seemed that she had never outgrown her clumsy stage. At least when it came to precariously balanced shoes of death. And she was nervous that she was going to fall flat on her face.

Viktor tightened his grip on his wife's waist. He liked the shoes that she had chosen. He wouldn't ever complain about her height. He had found too many instances where the difference in their heights was to his advantage to do that. But, he wasn't necessarily upset by how tall Hermione's shoes made her.

Hermione wasn't the most graceful person ever. And that wasn't a bad thing. But it did mean that in anything taller than three inches, she was likely to trip. Which only gave Viktor all the more reason to hold onto her.

He kept her upright all through the gala, thanking his lucky stars for a reason to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was curled up in her chair near the fireplace. It was her favourite place to read. She loved to curl up tight in the chair, though it was large enough for her to sprawl out if she so chose.

Viktor walked into the room finding her exactly where he expected her to be. She had a good, thick book, and a pot of tea so she wouldn't likely be moving anytime soon. Which wasn't a problem.

He settled into the chair with her, settling her in his lap. She mewled a little with surprise when he moved her, but snuggled into his chest. It was a very cozy place to be.

It was wonderful. Tea, a book, and her husband refusing to let her go. What could be better?


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was in the kitchen drinking her morning cup of tea when she was lifted up and spun around. She muttered a hasty spell to keep her drink from spilling everywhere. But she couldn't be mad when her husband put her down with the largest smile on his face.

"Happy birthday loff," he said.

Hermione smiled, glad that he had remembered. He really should have. It was marked on the calendar next to the fridge and he had been the one to put it there. He seemed more excited for the day than she was.

"Someone's excited," she said.

"Of course I am. I haff the best surprise for the most beautiful vitch in the vorld."

"Well then, why don't you show me."

Viktor took her hand and led her into their library. She looked around, a small gasp escaping her.

"You didn't?"

"I did."

Hermione squealed and ran over to the shelves along one of the walls where a ladder was sitting. There was one along each wall, which would slide in specially set grooves and lock easily.

"I can't believe you installed sliding ladders," she said.

She kissed him, discovering that ladders had the perfect leverage for raising her up just a few inches.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was written in honour of my birthday, which was yesterday. I had a great day. (I bought so many books and so much fabric. It was brilliant.) And I've always wanted a library large enough to justify having sliding ladders. I'm slowly collecting enough books for that. I already have way more than enough to need a bigger bookshelf.


	9. Chapter 9

Snuggling into her husband's embrace was one of Hermione's favourite things. She was small enough that she could snuggle in there and just lay her head on his chest. And the steady rhythm of his heart never failed to calm her nerves.

There were times that he liked to rest his chin on top of her head. But thankfully, he knew that bothered her and didn't do it often.

But when she curled up into him, it was so natural and wonderful. And when Hermione, with her head on his chest, could feel his heart start to race she chuckled. He leaned down and kissed her. And with that Hermione could feel her own heart start to race.

* * *

A/N: So I know this chapter/drabble is super short. I know. But it's November again. Which means that I'm once again overwhelmed. And I'm trying to work a full time job for the first time this year. So far I'm ahead. But we're only two days in. Ahhhhhhh!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione giggled as Viktor smeared a dollop of whipped cream on her nose. They'd been married for three years and he still never failed to do that when they had anything that had whipped cream on it. And it didn't help any that they weren't at a table.

Hermione sat on the counter, her feet dangling and occasionally kicking the cupboard doors. She was still a few inches shorter than her husband, much to his amusement.

Viktor was standing, strawberries and whipped cream in a bowl and a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed the cream off his wife's face while she continued to giggle.

"You are so mean to me," she teased.

"You make it too easy," he smirked back. He took a bite of his dessert and watched her cheeks turn bright red.

She ducked her head in a vain attempt to hide her flaming cheeks. It might have worked if she were standing on the floor, but her elevated position wasn't letting her hide as effectively as normal. And she knew it.

Viktor enjoyed the view for a few minutes more and too soon was finished with his dessert. And Hermione had been for a while. It was what had spurred the smearing of cream on her face. Though they both knew that was just an excuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione tossed the blankets down and sighed. She didn't like waking up to sheets and comforter smothering her. And it seemed to be a fairly common occurrence.

"Do you have to pull the blankets up to your chin?" she asked.

Her response was a lump rolling over and pulling the blankets back over her nose. She tucked them back down under her chin, still feeling a little strangled.

She lay there for a moment. She wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. And it wouldn't be long until she had to get up for work anyways. She thought for a moment and then a mischievous smile crossed her face.

She pulled the blankets over her head and ducked down to Viktor's side. She reached to his sides and began to tickle him.

Eventually they were both sprawled, sheets and blanket a mess, laughing.

"Must you?" Viktor asked.

"Only if you insist on strangling me each night," Hermione retorted.

* * *

A/N: This one is inspired by my life. I'm a foot shorter than my husband and the blankets are a huge debate for us.


End file.
